


On Your Wedding Day

by lifelessmoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelessmoon/pseuds/lifelessmoon
Summary: “You’re getting married.” Kageyama smiled like he’s never been hurt before. Like he’s never been in love with the person in front of him right now who’s currently wearing a white pair of suit for his awaited ceremony.“Until then, Bakayama-kun.” Hinata answered with the same intensity of happiness showing on the raven’s eyes.Those happiness broke the last pieces Kageyama had left in him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	On Your Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't edit this so T_T enjoy reading! <3

Kageyama woke up from the sound of his beeping alarm clock. He tried to turn it off for the third time but eventually gave up when another beep was heard.

Lifting himself up from the soft and comfortable (yet cold) queen-sized bed, he heaved a deep sigh. He can’t help but to stare at his window that was now covered in a slight shade of orange - a sign that the sun’s now showing up to bright everyone’s another hectic day.

_Sigh._

Now that he thinks of it, a certain person immediately lit the bulb above his head. _He remembers him again._

A beep.

Kageyama was slightly startled upon his phone’s message notification. Scrunching his nose, he lazily gets his phone from the bedside table, flipping it over to see who’s been too early to annoy him again.

_How’s he? Bet he’s also annoying that person right now. I just hope that someone has full-packed patience for his dumbness._

**From: Ate Miwa**

Wake up sleepy head!!

  
  


**From: Ate Miwa**

I’m hoping that you’re well aware that the sun’s up already, ey? 

**From: Ate Miwa**

Get ready. The wedding’s in a few hours.

A shaky breath. Kageyama slid his phone back on the bedside table before palming his face. Soft sobs immediately followed.

His chest tightened like he couldn’t breathe. It’s just too painful that he can’t even dare to let out even a single sound. 

How? 

Why did they end up like this?

Ten years of togetherness. A well planned future. Them, getting married in their favorite church - growing old together - watching each other with full affection.

_How._

_How did they end up like this?_

-

_“Let’s break up.” Kageyama blankly stared at Shouyo, hands trembling with heartache._

_“B-Break up?” The tangerine’s forehead formed into a crease, tears are starting to form on his hazel orbs. “D-Did I do something wrong? Am I not needed anymore? D-Do you love someone else now?”_

_Questions._

_Hinata was full of questions. He can’t remember any possible things he did that made Kageyama result in breaking up with him._

_“It’s not like that.” Still, Kageyama firmly stood there, just a few meters away from the older. Unwavering. “I just felt suffocated.”_

_“Ten years. In those years, I kept on asking myself if it’s really worthy to stay with the person you keep on choosing with the consequences of my dreams slowly fading.” He didn’t even stutter - like he’s been memorizing those exact lines over and over again in front of the mirror to master it._

_Like he’s never been in love with the person in front of him right now._

_“D-Did I really hinder you from getting your dreams?” A soft sob came out from Hinata’s lips. He’s becoming paler each time he thinks of the words that’s been said to him by the person whom he treated as his world._

_“Yes.” Too selfish, Kageyama-kun._

_“I’m sorry.” Hinata answered, knees fell into the floor of their shared apartment. “I’m sorry.” Another sob. “I- I will be better.”_

_“I will do my best not to hinder you anymore. I- I promise to make up for my mistakes.” He sounded too desperate that he couldn’t breathe.It sounded so painful that Kageyama started to sob with him. “I-”_

_Hinata gasped for some air. “I-” Another. “P-Please don’t leave me.”_

_But Kageyama’s just too persistent; he couldn’t even comfort his ex lover. Kageyama’s too fucking selfish to even think of their memories together._

_Of his promises for his beloved tangerine._

_He’s been too self-centered._

_And made him regret every single decision he made after that._

_\--_

_“Have you heard?” Yamaguchi slightly nudges Kageyama._

_They’re currently at a restaurant together with their old team mates in Karasuno and everyone’s present except to that one little sunshine of their group._

_“Huh?” Kageyama asked, definitely not listening to their earlier conversation that had him fall out of shock the moment he heard some clinging from the entrance of the door._

_“Shouyo!!!” Nishinoya stood up from his chair with glee, automatically opening his wide arms as he engaged Hinata into a tight hug. “I fucking missed you!!”_

_“Hindi ka man lang nagsabi noong umalis ka.” Yuu pouted, earning a soft chuckle and a shaking head from the tangerine._

_“Come here.” Yuu assisted Shouyo to their table._

_The tangerine automatically bowed his head down to greet everyone in the team. He’s been smiling from ear to ear and lord, Kageyama swears Hinata’s still the most beautiful living thing he’s ever seen._

_It’s like he fell in love at first sight again. With his high school crush. With his dreamed partner until forever._

_“Shou, sit here.” Yamaguchi taps the vacant chair between Kageyama and him._

_But Hinata immediately waved his hands in front of him as a sign of declining. “No, it’s okay.” He lets out a cute giggle. “I’m just here to give these invitations to all of you.”_

_Handing it out one by one, a series of gasps and chuckles had spread among the atmosphere. They couldn’t believe it._

_“Two years ka lang nawala pag balik mo may maswerte na palang mapapangasawa mo?” Daichi beamed._

_“He better treat our Shouyo right. Baka ano pang magawa ko.” Suga added. He might look serious but his voice screams deadpan._

_“Asus. Pambihira rin ‘to e. Hindi man lang um-attend sa kasal namin ni misis.” Tanaka pouted. Again, sounds of different giggles and chuckles are heard._

_Kageyama, on the other hand, felt his hands tremble. His chest tightened and it’s being too loud like a drum being banged for a million times with full force._

_Thus, he remained silent. He remained calm as he watched the surnames being attached on the back of a scented teal envelope._

**Hinata & Oikawa Nuptial**

_“Kuya babawi nga ‘di ba?” Hinata jokingly rolled his eyes as he laughed along with the others. He then fixed his white button-down long sleeve, slightly tucked in with its sleeves being rolled up to his elbows._

_Kageyama saw how Hinata became more radiant than before. He witnessed how his ex lover turned into a very fine man like he never undergone such painful heartbreak two years ago._

_\--_

_“Is he taking care of you?” That’s the first thing he asked the moment he saw Shouyo sat down in front of him, sipping some iced coffee._

_A nod and a radiant smile answered his question. “He is.”_

_“Does he know you too well already?” Another question. “Your fears?” And another. “Your allergies?” And another. “Your dreams?”_

_And another answer has been told. “You’re asking me as if you’re not putting any trust with your senpai in middle school, hmm?” A chuckle. “Bakayama-kun, don’t worry. I’m fine.”_

_“Tooru’s taking care of me like I’m the most valuable person in the world.” A gentle and warm smile rose up from the tangerine’s lips. “Like I’ve been more than enough. Worthy enough to keep and be sheltered with love.”_

_Kageyama forced himself to swallow the lump building up on his throat. “Congratulations. You have finally found your soulmate.”_

_“I already found him the moment I had a fight with him on court since middle school.” Shouyo stared at the raven’s eyes with too much adoration. Unconsciously, he reached for its cold hands. “He’s called ‘the king of the court.’”_

_“Hey!” Kageyama teasingly protested. “I am no longer a king!”_

_“But really.” He sighed. “Do you think I’m your soulmate?”_

_Without any hesitation, Hinata nods his head. Still staring at Kageyama, he chanted the words he wanted to tell him long before they separated._

_He started._

_“You helped me grow. You walked with me. You comforted me when I had my downfalls and you celebrated with me when I got my achievement in life.”_

_A smile._

_“You held my hands when I felt like I can never stand and fight again. You wiped my tears and healed my wounds even if I felt like I will never heal anymore.”_

_His calloused hands slowly went up to Kageyama’s cheeks, slowly wiping the tears of regrets and heartaches._

_“You will always be my partner, Tobio.” He whispered. “My number one setter.”_

_“My soulmate.”_

_Hinata lets out a soft sniff, letting go of Kageyama’s cheeks to wipe his own tears. “But not all soulmates end up with each other.”_

_“Sometimes, they passed by to become a lesson. To build each other for other people. To make them independent and strong.”_

_“To make them worthy for the one they truly deserve.” Shouyo’s voice finally cracked like a fragile glass and his soft sobs finally turned into a loud cry._

_“I’m sorry bakayama. I-I’m sorry.” Hinata keeps on repeating those phrases - pain evident in his voice - with closed eyes._

_He sounded like a damaged music box. Like a broken glass. Like a wounded crow._

_And so as Kageyama._

_“I love you.” Kageyama finally managed to speak. He slowly scooted over to give Hinata a tight and warm embrace - the one that always makes Hinata secure. The one that calms the tangerine down._

_It’ll be a big fat lie for him to say that he never wanted Hinata back. For the moment he saw the sunshine again, he was all ready to take him back. To ask him to get back with him._

_To ask him to marry him._

_But that’s not the case anymore._

_Hinata’s already happy with someone else. And as much as Kageyama wants to be selfish with the one he loves - he couldn’t bear to see Shouyo sad and heartbroken all over again._

_“I loved you.” Hinata cooed into his arms._

_\--_

“Hi.” 

“Hi.”

They both laughed. They’ve been staring with each other for a few minutes before one of them finally gives up and they end up being idiots again.

_Like on how they were before._

“You’re getting married.” Kageyama smiled like he’s never been hurt before. Like he’s never been in love with the person in front of him right now who’s currently wearing a white pair of suit for his awaited ceremony.

“Until then, Bakayama-kun.” Hinata answered with the same intensity of happiness showing on the raven’s eyes. 

Those happiness that broke the last pieces Kageyama had left in him.

  
  


**-END-**


End file.
